______________________________________ a. Related U.S. application Data: Document # Date Name Class Subclass ______________________________________ 1 3,714,449 01-1973 De Bella 290 1 2 3,959,056 05-1976 Caplan 156 197 3 4,359,951 11-1982 Dauvergne 110 234 4 2969637 01-31-1961 Richard J. 60 26 Rowekamp 5 3903700 09-09-1975 Leonard Glickman 60 641 ______________________________________ b. on the international market, the author wants to note that solar efforts are being pursued at the Institute for Environmental Science, the Murdoch University, in Murdoch, Western Australia, 6150 under the name B/W Solar, (assumed trademarked in that country) that may apply, c. In addition, references researched under the following two databases (solar, energy) and (solar, Steam engines) resulted in a number of matches (namely over 120,000) too numerous to list. ______________________________________
1. Technical field
A brief survey of the solar energy field showed a preponderance of data available on "physically large"mechanisms. Publications are available, covering the Stanley Steamer up to and including the Titanic's steam propulsion mechanism. In the later years the photovoltaic electric generation covered this field.
2. Related Art
Is shown in the references cited, but none of the material seemed to cover the aspect addressed by this device. That of using the multiplication factor of the water-steam state change in a small portable unit would outperform the low conversion efficiency of the state of present art solar panels. In line with the present need for conservation of fuel and the constantly increasing stringent requirements for air pollution controls, This device is an attempt to provide solar generated power at low expense. This device attempts to convert solar energy with the least conversion loss to usable power. There is at the time of this writing no equivalent device on the market nor in publications. a brief search through the patent index did not highlight a similar approach. Although U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,637 by Rowekamp [Jun. 28, 1956] and 3,903,700 by Glickman [Dec. 20, 1973] are in this area, but are more complex and relate to fluids other than water and steam.